User talk:Koenachtig
Staff Pic I'm making a staff page that shows the wiki's administrators more clearly. Therefore, I am making it so that the page shows the admin's name, but also an image. What I would like is for you to choose a pic that has something to do with the Worms Series, whether it is a weapon, location, or an individual worm itself. This will then be used above your name on the Worms Wiki:Administrators page. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Also, in case you haven't seen, it has now been moved to Worms Wiki:Staff instead. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:34, January 10, 2015 (UTC) New Template Hi again. I made a new template for the wiki to use on new articles, such as if a new game is announced and the information is added gradually then this template would come in handy. It is the Under Construction Template and it is currently being used on the Missions in Worms Battlegrounds page. Hope you like it! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I like it! Very useful indeed :) : - Danuhau (talk) 17:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thank you, that's definately useful! Koenachtig (talk) 18:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect Category Name If it's possible to rename a category, please do so with the "Worms: Reinforcements" category. The colon should not be there. Just remove the colon, that's all. Boggy B (talk) 18:19, January 13, 2015 (UTC) : Hey mate, : That cannot be done, unfortunately. Has to be done manually. : Koenachtig (talk) 18:50, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Damn. Well, I'll do it myself sometime later. Same for the "Worms: Open Warfare" and "Worms: Open Warfare 2" categories, those colons need to go. ::Boggy B (talk) 21:06, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh, Koen, you shouldn't use a "Worms Ultimate Mayhem" category... The colon is supposed to be there. But for "Worms: Open Warfare (2)", the colon shouldn't be there. ::Boggy B (talk) 10:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::How does that work? I don't get it. :::Koenachtig (talk) 10:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's just how it is. Team17 added a colon for the title of same games, like Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, but not Worms Reinforcements, Worms Clan Wars, or Worms Open Warfare, for example. ::::Boggy B (talk) 10:29, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Fixed my mistake, thanks for the comment. ::::::Koenachtig (talk) 10:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Torchwood007's Message Hello, Koen! I've joined this wiki today and I noticed this place needs a little bit of editing. For example, the 4th Generation pages are somewhat small, but something that I must ask you is this: can we make a page exclusive for the weapon called Boggy B? I mean, I think it's different enough to have it's own page, since one is a weapon, and the other is a character. What do you think? Thanks, Torchwood007 (talk) 00:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : Hello and welcome to Worms Wiki, Torchwood007. Since Koenachtig is not online at the moment, here is my response... : As much as I prefer separating certain articles instead of combining them, I personally believe there is no need to separate the "Boggy B" article, as there is not much to say about the weapon itself, therefore an article based on the weapon only would have little information and is not required. This is only my opinion, however. Thank you for your suggestion. : Boggy B (talk) 01:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey there, :: Welcome to the Wiki, and thanks for leaving a message on my talkpage about this. To be honest, I disagree with BoggyB (the user). There should indeed be a Boggy B (character) and a Boggy B (weapon) page. And a disambiguation page, of course. Great suggestion! :: Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 07:39, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Why's that? There isn't much to the weapon itself, so I believe keeping the articles not separate would be better. Perhaps we should wait a little for other users to share their opinions on whether we should separate it or not, don't you think? :::Boggy B (talk) 07:50, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Boggy B ( the user) and me talked it over on Steam. Article seperation will be good! ::::Koenachtig (talk) 09:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thank you, guys! ::::Torchwood007 (talk) 09:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Protecting Primary Articles Is it a good idea to protect the wiki's primary articles, such as "''Worms'' (series)", or "''Worms'' (1995)"? Several other wikis do this. These pages are never vandalized, but should I lock them anyway? I'm not sure if the primary articles of a wiki are protected to prevent vandalism or if they're just protected for their importance. I'm guessing both? Boggy B (talk) 08:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) : We'll make some protection policies! : Koenachtig (talk) 09:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :: According to Wikia guidelines, pages should only be fully protected if they suffer from exessive vandalism. Without proof of this, the main page of a wiki must not be fully protected (although semi-protection (only autoconfirmed and above can edit) is allowed on the main page without such evidence) if it is trying to be eligable for Wikia's spotlight system (the wiki appearing at the bottom of other wikis). This is probably a good starting point for the creation of a local policy. :: PartHunter (talk) 06:41, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks for your response. I was indeed thinking about applying for a spotlight. I did look up the requirements, but I did not think of the main page being fully protected. The new policy does state something about protection, but since that is just a single line, it should propably get it's own article. If you feel like writing up this policy, feel free to do it! Otherwise, I'll make sure it gets done. ::: Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 17:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Subject I guess. Here's the background you needed. EDIT: Right... My bad. Boggy B (talk) 18:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Important Thanks to Oscuritaforze, I've managed to fix the background (I know there are those blue bars at the sides, but I'll take care of those). However, you can barely see the whole thing, even with full transparency on the skin... So I'm afraid we might have to change the color of, well, pretty much everything. I have a confession to make, I never really was fond of the wiki's colors, like the skin, the buttons, the links... Pretty much everything. I'm not saying it's bad, but, maybe a Worms Clan Wars theme just won't work out. The whole thing is kind of mediocre to me, it's not bad, but in my opinion it isn't good either. This is one reason why I believe we should change the colors again, but mainly it's because it doesn't fit with the background at all. Besides, Worms Clan Wars is already in the background. How about we use a Worms Armageddon theme, or maybe just the original Worms? Worms Clan Wars may be the newest PC Worms game, but it isn't exactly the most successful - Worms Armageddon is. Or how about we just use whatever colors we like since Worms doesn't have "official colors" which must be used, instead of making the colors based on a certain game in the series? Yeah, I know it took a lot of hard work and lots of time changing everything, like all those template colors, and anything other than the skin colors, but I know we could do better than this. The Worms Clan Wars-themed skin is an improvement to the old skin (which was completely light blue), but if we're going to spotlight this wiki, we should change the colors once more. We should make it some darker in my opinion, black and red would be perfect, or we could add some bright colors, but I don't want the whole thing to be bright. What do you think? Everyone, feel free to vote on whether we should change the skin colors or not, and suggest which colors we should use. Boggy B (talk) 16:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for mentioning this. Because of your message, I did some research just now, and it seems like I should have done that way before... Psychology suggests that different colors create different feelings. Brown is generally one of the worst colors. :I'd suggest we go for a psychological right color, instead of fully going for 'whatever looks best'. (We shouldn't completely neglect the looks of course) :I will soon create a blog post on this matter. I'll post pictures of this wiki with different color palettes, including facts on what feelings those colors should bring up. So just hang on, you'll hear from me soon! :Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 17:52, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, as long as these colors aren't too bright, and has at least some black or red, then I'm in. ::But to be honest, colors don't really affect my feelings, I just prefer whatever looks best. But, as I said, we'll go with your idea. ::Perhaps you should log on to Steam by the way, so we could discuss this more easily if we need to. ::Boggy B (talk) 18:53, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm at work ATM. We'll discuss it on Steam tomorrow, got a few hours of work left. (These messages are from my phone). :::But that's why studying psychology is fun, you don't always notice you are feeling different, while you most likely are. The right colors can make it more attractive to start editing (while you don't realize that). Never underestimate the 'power' of psychology. But I'll (try to) convince you in the blog post with some real life examples. :::Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 19:09, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, that's fine. ::::Nah, you don't need to convince me, I already know a bit about how colors affect one's psychology, so you could try it. Still, I don't want that many bright colors, and I especially don't want the main skin to be a bright color. At least not too bright. ::::Boggy B (talk) 19:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Talking about bright... I was thinking of white as the main color, hehe. Ah well, we'll see what everybody else thinks. Koenachtig (talk) 21:45, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Eh... Naaaaahhhh... We can make the buttons or links or whatever white, though. ::::::Could we make the main color black? Just asking if that's a good idea. What about dark red? We definitely should make the header black (in my opinion), but making the main color black is a more important decision, so it'll be up to you. ::::::Boggy B (talk) 21:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC) demotion pages in forum or wherever I trust you to take down all pages concerning my demotion. I cannot leave before they are gone. - Danuhau (talk) 20:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : I'll take care of that, but as I said, the forum page needs to be kept as an archive. : Boggy B (talk) 20:53, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: As Boggy said, archives will need to be kept. We might need to provide a reason for demotion later on. But we'll make sure people will not be able to find it without knowing where to look. Koenachtig (talk) 21:18, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Icons Sorry for posting this so late. Anyway, here are the icons. Try shrinking them to 19x19 (I have a little problem when I try to shrink them). Boggy B (talk) 03:17, April 5, 2015 (UTC)